


Turtles

by blankdblank



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collaboators, Diversions, Dreams, Drunken Confessions, Fake Holiday, Fluff, Mischief, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: A drunken confession far from expected drives the Asguardian King into a frenzy to right an unforgivable wrong to the least worthy of targets. His efforts to right it only solidify his title of the King of Mischief and Lies.





	1. Chapter 1

Protection. Simply for protection. That was the reasoning the Asgardian King sat nursing the same beer he had been given hours ago with his eyes fixed completely on you. All these super soldiers and ego hungry men just able to lead you in your gullible state off to be tainted by their pitiful selves, something he and Thor could never allow. The blonde Prince keeping the men at arms length to him while he sat beside you with Valkyrie on your other side who was far more interested with her competition with the Hulk on who could drink more. One by one they all dwindled away and finally alone at the table Loki sat while you staggered your way to the trash bin to add Thor’s empty bottle to it in your failing attempt to clean up the trash and crumb coated table.

A turn to him made your lips purse scanning over the room with your blurring eyes stirring up the painfully withheld urge for him to kiss those now pouted lips he had been aching to kiss for months now. But you were clearly intoxicated, for decades you had tried every drink known to man but some concoction of Tony’s had left you and the passed out super soldiers far from lucid. Months he had imagined you just another robotic slave following the tide but here and there he would catch glimmers of your mischievous and awkward side, glimmers he tried to bring out by leaving random items and spark words into conversations around you hoping to unearth something more from you.

In the momentary gloss of your eyes he could see your feisty side struggling to regain control, a control you lost as those magnificent eyes of yours landed on him and you sighed out dreamily, “I bet you’re a magnificent dancer.”

In his rise to go help you to bed at your clear nearing unconsciousness he froze with eyes locked on you, “Excuse me?”

A shake of your head and your hair danced across your face clenching his heart even more in your grip as it reminded him of his dream of you in his bed being slowly revealed from under his silk sheets. Each dip and curve caressed by that smooth cloth he imagined your skin mirrored. “Oh don’t play coy. Prince,” you staggered around the island in the kitchen drawing him closer to you when your hands planted on the counters on either side of you, “Of a golden kingdom. You wear capes. I’ve seen you fight. You can’t tell me you aren’t a marvelous dancer.”

A grin eased onto his lips as he moved to the end of the island a couple feet from you, “And why are you bringing this up.”

Your head cocked to the side and his lips parted at your giggle and nip at your lip, “The guys tease me for not dating-. But-. You know what I wish for more than anything?”

Inching closer when your head straightened up again sending your hair cascading back down to your chest and shoulder again, “What is that?”

Instantly he regretted it at the tears filling your eyes and quiver to your lower lip all but making him lunge at you for a tight embrace to chase all of the pain away, “I wish, I had someone who would teach me how to ballroom dance. Big gowns, grand staircase, candles, the like.” Loki’s lips parted in confusion, “Cuz, you can’t take the lessons alone. I, have never, once, been invited to a dance. Just once I would love to have someone willing to take lessons with me, for no other reason than because I want to. No jokes. No teasing.”

His lips closed and he swallowed dryly at the tear rolling down your cheek as your voice cracked and dropped to a weaker tone he never imagined possible from you, “But no, I’m an imposition. Be nice, be thoughtful. Be considerate. Diligent, dutiful,” each word drawing him closer the more your tears came and your legs seemed to be giving out tightening your grip on the counters, “Always the faithful shadow, always the joke.” Inhaling sharply you looked away after your voice all but broke at the final word and he took a large step closer at your hand rising to lift a finger only for your eyes to roll back and your body to try and collapse.

Rapidly his hand snaked into your hair to cradle your head while his other arm sunk to loop around your hips to lift you against his chest, still shaking in both rage and a knowing empathetic tsunami whirling inside him as for how you had been treated. Steadily he turned and carried you to your room with a warm sigh from you and your silken hair pooling against his neck and fingers still holding your head safely against his shoulder. A few halls later and you were inside your room where he eased you gently down onto your bed, timidly removing your metal ring coated belt with a thick buckle he set aside then moved to remove your boots he set aside as well then covered you up leaving a glass of water by the bed for when you woke when he had ghosted a tissue against your cheeks to dry them before leaving.

With a huff he got into the elevator and crossed his arms glaring at the numbers rising until he was on the roof. In a growling exhale he lowered his arms and exited onto the windy surface towards the center of the clear patch used for helicopter landings. “Heimdall!”

In a flash of light he was brought back to Asguard in the center of the golden orb shaped room. He trotted down the three steps and halted beside the gate keeper who asked, “You called, my King?”

“I need to return in a few moments, however, I need you to pass on a message for me.”

Heimdall nodded, “Of course.”

“I need a celebration planned. Something with a, festive, feel to it.” Heimdall raised a brow, “Oh I know you were listening in. That splendorous woman has never been properly flaunted. Now, we are going to be having a Holiday, I don’t care what you call it. She would never accept a party knowingly in her honor. So, Holiday it is. Weeks end should be enough time.”

Loki turned and trotted back up to the platform turning to hear, “Turtles.” The King raised a brow, “Our turtle eggs are due to hatch next week on our North beaches.”

A nod came from the King who pursed his lips for a moment then said, “She does love turtles.” His eyes moved to Heimdall who sent him back to the rooftop with a smirk that only broke free when the King was gone.

…

All day you had been tasked to menial work to aid the crews trying to fix the system that Tony fried with his latest power flux at the new tower core he was revamping once again. Rolling your head you exited the elevator sighing that your main source of interaction outside of missions was now on a rampage through the city. Loki had clearly been set off and his doubles were running amuck all around town sending the team off into separate locations.

Straight to your room you went to shower then change into your pj’s, after which you went to lounge in the living room to read only to pause seeing Loki in his pj’s in the center of the room with recordings of an orchestra playing overhead. Wordlessly he moved to you and offered you his hand making you glance between it and his face, “I thought you were rampaging.”

He grinned at you saying, “I am rusty and I need practice. Bit of a holiday back home.”

Looking at his hand again you stammered out, “I, I, don’t-,” Stepping closer his hand lowered to claim yours, twisting to lock his in yours while the other eased your free hand into place on his shoulder before his lowered to your upper back.

“I’ll teach you. It will spark my memory.” Wetting his lips he inched closer saying, “Right foot back,” each step slowly was instructed to you before your first just barely smooth run through. No jokes, no teasings, smirks held back with only comforting smiles while a hint of a dopey grin grew on your face at the first successful run through in the room filled with doubles of his for the first run through of an Asguardian dance. Hours he taught you all the main dances and subtly worked in the theme of the holiday only brightening your smile.

That beaming grin up at him tipped him over the edge, “I doubt you have ever seen any creature as wondrous as our turtles. You are welcome to attend of course. On one condition though.”

Your brow rose and you asked, “What would that be?”

“I would have to escort you myself. Our people tend to partner up quite rapidly.”

“I, won’t be putting you off who you want to go with?”

He shook his head, “Not at all. In fact, you would be sparing me an evening of entertaining women aiming for my crown.” You couldn’t help but grin and he raised a brow, “What?”

“Just wondering if I’m going to walk into a hall of horns.” You giggled and he rolled his eyes leading you into another spin before you heard the screeching of tires outside making him wink at you and promptly bow to kiss your knuckles on the hand resting in his still, “My Lady, I will fetch you for the ball. Until then-.” Before your eyes he faded and you simply looked around the room when the music cut off leaving you to walk into the kitchen at your growling stomach.

…

A few days passed and Loki was still far from sight while Thor and Valkyrie kept grinning at you making you stick to your room hoping this wasn’t a big joke. The fourth day however began with your brows furrowed at the golden sheet covered plushy bed you were in. Turning your head when you sat up you saw the massive elaborate room you had no clue as to how you got there. The view outside your balcony brought you onto your feet only to have you hop back onto the bed when the doors opened and a set of servants walked in.

Full gown, elegant heels, jewels you could never dream of affording and a team of goddesses tasked to have you dressed to perfection. It all seemed to be just like a dream and finally a knock sounded and clad in blue and gold matching your gown the King was again barely a foot from you offering his hand.

Just a favor. Simply keeping him from vultures aiming for his crown. This was all for the baby turtles.

But in the swirling mess of music and wine your eyes locked onto Loki’s and you knew for certain, he was the King, the King of Lies and Mischief. Again and again you lied to yourself lessening what this was. Yet as you stared off at the shimmering flying baby turtles in awe you missed the entranced gaze of the King locked on you in your completely distracted and enthralled state while all the others watched him sink deeper and deeper the more you rambled on about the dazzling sight. Longer and longer the list of ‘Holidays’ grew.

Tiny fibs here and there, never once for his gain, all for you, always for you.


	2. Chapter 2

“NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I AM TAKING YOU OUT! CONSIDER YOURSELF THE TARGET OF EVERY FIBRE OF MY ATTENTION TO ENSURE IT IS UNLIKE ANY MOMENT EVER ENDURED BY ANOTHER CREATURE DWELLING ON YOUR MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A PLANET!”

With furrowed brows you eyed your phone after lowering it from the odd audio message from Prince Loki. It appeared he had been practicing with the phone you had helped him set up so he could be contacted, complete with social page you spammed daily with random pictures of animals and things reminding you of him. No doubt you had been thinking of him even more since his first night stealing you away to Asgard. The random answering of one of your deepest kept secrets was not questioned for fear of learning it was done out of pity.

Awkwardly a grin eased onto your face at the escape of a giddy squeak, for all his charm and suave personality with those around him in his daily paths and plotting he still was raised a Prince, “No doubt he surely is a bit rusty on dating. Can’t imagine him being the playboy of Asgard.” You shook your head, “Nope, Thor’s gotta be the stud in the stables.” A soft giggle escaped you in your hop up to go search through your closet for something to wear to your date. After decades of being held by HYDRA you were far from sociable yourself and to say you were grateful to be asked out at all was one hundred percent true. But he was a Prince and all you could do was try to look your best and be prepared for anything he would have planned for you.

..

“What have I done?” The question was repeated by the Prince awaking to check on the response from Steve for his message from the night before now assuredly sent to you. The creature confirmed to never be harmed by him or any other creature. One whom he had intended to one day propose to, and now he had threatened to kill you in the most inhumanely way possible unlike any had been killed before. How could he possibly face you now? The sting of the uncertain response from you rapidly grew and a sleepless night led to an impromptu crashing of Dr Strange and Tony’s latest mission for something to stab and blow up to try and calm himself down on his self loathing rage.

.

The long bloody and smoke filled night finally ended and groggily Loki collapsed straight onto his bed aching for any relief in a dream of you he hoped that could be willed into existence with sheer yearning. Breakfast was pulled together at noon and after with a sigh Loki sprawled out across his usual lounging spot palming his dagger he was ready to start flipping above his head out of sheer boredom.

A pair of feet landed beside him and in a turn of his head the very subject of his desires stood beaming down at him, hair splayed out in sleek curls over a maroon red lace dress with sleeves to your elbow. The skirt layered with a sheer layer in staggered points above the thick layer blocking out the upper portion of your thighs leaving a small section visible through the lace shifting in your anxious twisting in place on your toes in your favorite tall boots ending over your knees with thick socks reaching a few inches higher than that. Crossed in front of you your arms rested with fingers woven together as you cheerfully stated, “Ok, I’m ready for our date. What did you want to do?”

Across the room the newspaper Bruce was reading folded in half while Peter’s mouthful of cereal poured out over his chin back into his bowl after forgetting to close his mouth. Tony behind them stood wide eyed beside Steve, who was folding in half nearly at Thor’s excited grip on his shoulders from behind. Bucky turned his head making note of the time while Sam’s brow flinched wondering what the plot was after months of noting his attentions for you, the one on the team he had no idea as to why you were part of it past having nowhere else to go after decades of servitude, Bucky had Steve at least while you were seemingly being tugged closer by the Princes.

Unable to stop himself Loki, still awed by your bubbly response to a far from intended offer of courtship by him and your ever powerful charm your presence had on him, “I Was not asking you out. Why would you assume that?” Thor’s mouth dropped open and his grip tightened as sparks formed around his ears.

“You said you were going to take me o-, oh, like kill me…” At once your skirt stopped shifting as your twisting stopped and your grin dimmed urging Natasha and Wanda to grip their forks at your assumed slight as Val turned in the kitchen to find something larger to hit the Prince with, “ok, I’ll go.”

Sharply you turned and he sat up blurting out, “I shouted that.”

Shrugging back at him in your half turn to face him again you said, “I thought you were just nervous.” His brow twitches up, “I’m not very good at social cues.”

Onto his feet he rose saying, “I’ll go change.” On his way he glanced at Peter, “Don’t let her leave.” Between his tone and the intense look in his eyes Peter’s heart raced and his arm moved out of instinct to web the door then flashed you a wide grin as you sat down at the foot of the Prince’s former spot. Inching your feet together again you ignored the group in the kitchen and living room all talking loudly pretending not to have noticed your back and forth. All babbling more and more incoherently as Loki wrestled with which shirt and tie combination matched better with your dress.

In an irritated huff he removed his seventh tie he threw into his closet, easing the top two buttons on his dress shirt he rolled up his powder blue sleeves to his elbows after throwing his aggitatingly uncomfortable favorite black jacket onto the floor over the abandoned ties. Sharply he turned on his heels ignoring his far from pristine appearance as he walked back out to find you hopefully where he had left you. Steadily the noise died down at his entrance in the bright colored shirt casually rolled up sans tie making you pop up again. A wave of his green glowing hand the webbing vanished off the door while his other extended palm up you gently rested yours on signaling his turn to guide you to the door.

Nearing it Tony stood asking, “Need to borrow a-,”

Raising his hand from his pocket Loki flashed him the keys to one of the Jaguars in the garage, “Handled.” Reaching out he opened the door for you both and closed it behind you leaving Tony to mumble about when he had gotten the keys.

.

Anxiously you peered up at the Prince, “You don’t-,”

Turning his head he cut you off folding his hand around yours in a far more tender way, “I had no intention of offering you courtship through a screaming death threat, which was intended for Steve by the way.”

You nodded and he took another look over you, “You look marvelous.”

Peering up at him again you said, “Thank you.” You looked him over, “The blue suits you. Brings out your eyes.”

A hint of amusement flashed in his eyes, “Thank you.”

“So, where are we headed?”

Flashing you a grin he led you from the elevator to the car chirping at his unlocking it, “It is a surprise.” The grin flinching on his face into a moment to piece together a plan on his path around the car after closing your door from helping you inside. Inside again he closed his door and then turned the key in the ignition catching your uncertain glance at him. “I assure you I have secured proper instruction on these primitive vehicles along with adequate identification from SHIELD.”

A giggle from you sounded and his brow inched up at our hand waving, “Sorry, just picturing you waiting in line at the dmv. You should have seen their faces when I told them my birthday, at least I was better behaved than Bucky was. He threw a chair.”

Loki grinned letting out a chuckle, “How did you handle it?”

“I called Coulsen, he got me one from SHIELD. Apparently I can’t pass for 127.”

.

Place after place you drove by with Loki mentally sending doubles inside only to draw them back at how crowded they all were. Of all the times to unknowingly trigger a date with you it had to be when one of the heaviest tourist seasons had hit the city. Again and again you subtly eyed the buildings passing by until you were stopped at a multicolored building with the bright red letters spelling out the word ‘Aviary’ across the front wall. Anxiously Loki popped out of the car and rushed around to help you out with palm extended at the opening of your door. His eyes scanning over your face hoping it wasn’t a foolish idea. The sparsely populated park stretched for miles and you did seem to enjoy the creatures of this planet so perhaps you wouldn’t mind this as a last minute date.

The grin easing onto your face freed the breath he was holding stirring a grin of his own in his closing your door as you said, “I’ve been wanting to come here for ages.” Smoothly his hand turned around your back to settle on your upper back in your path up the broad steps leading to the entrance he opened for you as the car chirped behind you.

The miles and miles the park stretched shifted from glass enclosed displays to open enclosures for varying breeds of birds. Each of which stirring your grin wider at your seemingly endless bout of babbling at your anxiety for your time alone with the Prince while your avid bird hunting hobby from your childhood in the early 1900’s came flooding back to you. Silently Loki eyed you and the birds you were gushing about grinning more and more in each of the pictures you stole of you both and the birds at the sheer enjoyment you showed at learning about the various creatures on the planet.

If he imagined you gorgeous before today you lost in your adoration and enthused gushing infinitely eclipsed all he’d believed possible as to how easily you could guide him into any path or decision you wished for him to make for how deeply he was falling for you by the minute. Even to the point where he felt a growing pang of jealousy at not being the one to draw that ethereal glow from you or for not being the subject on which it was based egging on his delving into the animated conversation. But that quickly died at the snapping of a fence freeing the flock of emus now racing for you. Hastily Loki scooped you up in his arms and dashed for cover while your eyes narrowed on a familiar looking cape on a distant fence being tugged back over again after getting snagged.

Behind a rock wall Loki sat with you on his lap, holding you tightly to his chest panting in your safe hiding spot. Barely a few inches from your lips all his restraint vanished and his head turned to plant his lips on yours in a brief tender kiss. His aim for a smile to stir another from you ended with his cry of pain at the sharp jab into his shin, leaning to your side his brows furrowed at the peacock fluffing up its plumage at him revealing their private garden he had plopped you into as its cry. Folding his arms around you again his eyes rose as he stood seeing Peter dangling from the glass pyramid above this portion of the park snapping another picture of you both making him sigh and back step up out of the garden wall. Readying to set you down his eyes turned to you again as your arms resting around his shoulders shifted to fix the collar you had jostled after your peck on his cheek.

Smirking proudly he settled you down and rested his hand on your back again, inching closer to you in your stroll back to continue along the path straight for the birds of the Amazon. Intricate songs and brightly colored birds flapped around you until an oddly speckled macaw bounced up and down then flew straight for you making you giggle and say to Loki, “Loki, this is Mo.”

Mo instantly puffed up breaking into an old lullaby it had heard you sing as a teen to your baby sister when lost on a trip with your father to the Amazon to calm her in the storm, “Thunder bunnies, Lottie, watch them go!”

Giggling again your fingers rose to stroke his back saying, “It is lovely seeing you again. I see you’ve grown into your feathers.” Squawking again his head tilted for another stroke of your hand while his stunned handler came closer to you hoping to hear how you knew the bird who supposedly was taken as a hatchling and raised in captivity.

After a promise to visit frequently from now on along with a small copy of your story and picture of the two of you that would be added to the elderly bird’s biography on his page for the aviary’s sight you headed back to the waiting car at the trickle of growing crowd searching around for the avengers rumored to be hiding here.

.

After returning a groan escaped you as Coulsen waited for you to help translate an old book found in code, another peck on Loki’s cheek later a grin settled onto his face as he strolled to the elevator to head back up again to your shared floor. Straight to his room he made his way for his room planning his run ins with you later that night hoping to lure you into sharing a film he had bought the other day. On his bed however Thor was waiting with a hopeful grin, “Brother,”

Loki nodded, “Brother.”

“Well, how did it go?”

Loki’s grin spread, “We have another date on Tuesday. Her choice this time.”

Thor’s arms raised up and he plopped back onto the bed, “Finally!” Loki grinned and eased out his phone to message Peter reminding him to give him a copy of all pictures taken of your date.

…

Stolen moments were found in your absurdly busy week while each moment possible Sam took note of your interactions wondering just what Loki had planned to get out of you. He knew of Hawkeye’s short stint as his mind slave only egging on you being led back into that life once again. Always having to distract himself after you had left the area by chatting with the guys, mainly Bucky, with whom he was growing closer to since dealing with their rough meeting.

Today however Sam made his way straight to his favorite seat agitated at the giant birthday cake balloons Tony had filled his room with sending him into a rage ending with Peter and his hopeful grin handing over his meticulously wrapped and chosen gift. A box in his seat stopped him in his tracks that he timidly raised noting the card marking it from you, the wrapping paper oddly coated in Pirate ships. Under furrowed brows in curiosity he eased the ends of the paper out carefully uncovering the plain brown box he set the paper aside to open. A sharp shriek left him as he clutched the baseball and matching case coated card, both signed by Hunus Wagner drawing Steve and Bucky into the room to stare open mouthed at your gifts while you leaned on one foot to peer into the room, “I killed the last bug, it’s Bucky’s turn.”  

Turning to face you Sam squeaked out, “Hunus Wagner!”

You giggled and nodded walking into the room raising your mug for a sip of your cider, “Yes, Loki mentioned you saying you couldn’t find one and they were just sitting in my storage.” Sam paused remembering barely mentioning it only to change the subject when he assumed no one was listening, not even remembering Loki being in the room.

Steve, “You had these in storage?”

You nodded, “I have the full 1900 to 1920 collection from my older brother, got them by the dozen as bat boy for the Sox.”

Their brows shot up and Bucky asked, “You have what now?”

“HYDRA didn’t take everything from me. Our old house and safes inside were still intact when I got back to them. One of my more stubborn cousins kept watch over the place between my visits.”

Steve, “Do you have Cy Cobb?”

You nodded and Sam asked, “You’re just giving me these? They’re worth-,”

You shook your head, “Don’t mention it, trust me my time with him is worth more to me than those. You would appreciate them more than I do.”

Sam, “Ti-, time? You spent time together?!”

A grin spread across your lips, “For quite a jock he was a great softie. Loved to dance too.”

Bucky, “Dance?”

“Of course we only went out a few times, before he went back on the road, but the man sure had a way to work a pen to make a lady swoon.” Dropping their jaws again.

Steve, “You traded love letters?”

“Yes, and no, you cannot read them. After that card and ball I got one more letter then he fell hard for his wife off at some away game..”

Sam, “Which game?”

“Oh, um, I think it was his, eighth title in ’11.”

Again Sam shrieked and paced in strut proudly exclaiming to the pair, “I got the final title ball and card! Oh the guys are not gonna believe this!” Digging into his pocket he pulled out his phone, “I gotta call my mom!” Dashing off to his room to add them to his collection. Extending his finger to you Steve’s mouth stayed open as you grinned wider at him until he shook his head and turned to trot after Sam and Bucky as you turned and took twisting steps to your favorite chair you plopped down onto and propped your feet up on the foot rest listening to the elated screeches coming up from their shared floor below you.

It didn’t take long for them to return but when they did you had come back from a quick stop into the book shop and market down the block and at your irritated twitching brow they froze. Steve broke the silence and asked, “What happened?”

A huff left you as you rolled your eyes, “Same guy on the corner with that coffee shop keeps trying to lure me in for a gluten free spread. He calls me toots and asks to make my hips stir one more-,” In your path to your room you huffed, “Too irritated to read my book now, handlebar mustaches have never been my thing, damn pathetic hippos, pick another look to emulate, all childish brutes the whole barrel.”

Narrowing his eyes Bucky already has his gun drawn and cocked in his stroll to the door making Steve turn to hastily say, “Bucky! Bucky, no gun!”

Bucky nodded leaving his gun on the table he passed then grabbed a bat out from a hidden panel in the wall making Sam rush after him as he exited to the outer hall for the elevator, “He grabbed the bat! Steve!”

Steve hurried after him and raced for the stairs after calling out through the shutting doors, “Don’t kill him Buck!” to Bucky’s mumbling, “Nobody talks to our snowflake that way.”

…

Dinner rolled around soon enough and after the obscure trout shaped cake you had baked for Sam confusing him until you sliced a piece off dropping the group’s jaws at the bright pink strawberry cake only for you to giggle saying you could only make this and chicken cakes well, often messing up even the simplest of cakes. The list of your hidden talents was a common topic lately and after another random trip off to Asgard for being invited to Sif’s birthday feast to show how the traditions differed. That brought on a night in that golden bed once again after another stolen peck on Loki’s cheek when he escorted you there.

A few days rolled by and finally Thursday rolled around with Loki excitedly hopped beside you with hand extended making you giggle and accept the keys he offered you to drive him off to the date you had planned. For all the little things he had observed from all the group few paid little attention to him in return and you were going to show him, after your first date you spent most of it talking, that you heard his interests too. Right away the banners leading up to the amazingly large lot parted his lips revealing the Aquarium. Weeks now he had been soaking up all he could on our oceans and the creatures inside.

Outside the car promptly his arms circled you in the warm kiss he claimed from you giddily in response to your choice. Nodding your head you said, “You humored my ranting, let’s go explore the wonders of the deep.” Another stolen kiss later he wrapped his arm around your back leading you inside. The whole time his awed expression lingered and he held you tightly sharing all he knew on each creature you passed, loving the hands on exhibits for the small starfish and small octopi in the contact friendly habitats. All the way up to the seals, sea lions, walrus, a pod of dolphins and otters up to small beluga whales in a new addition to the park.

Finally back again Loki grinned, as you readied for the ice cream and film he had offered to continue your date the Prince hopped right up to his brother’s side in the kitchen, still beaming in his walrus head hat complete with whiskers and tusks around his face widening Thor’s grin to hear about the date. A beluga plushie was held in the blonde’s face, “She bought me a Beluga Plushie!” Hugging it tightly he chuckled heading back to his room while a double plainly dressed without his gifts readied the bowls, spoons and ice cream to carry into his room smirking at the men holding in their trading of bets until he left the room.

…

All was going smoothly, four dates down the line and with a private table on a night cruise around the city you sat alone on the upper deck of the boat following its set course staring out at all around you trying not to assume that finally the other shoe had dropped. The joke had finally been called and at the first extravagant date planned for you both the truth had come about, Loki never intended to be yours. Whatever he had gotten out of it past a laugh at your expense was lost to you.

An explosion in the distance made your eyes shift to the distant corner of the city and a crack of thunder and seeming ball of lightning streaking straight for your boat had your heart racing until both coated in dust and smoking still the Princes landed with wide grins. Hopping into his seat Loki fumbled with the contraption stuck on his ankle a few moments until it popped open and he threw it overboard turning to you with a grin at Thor’s fifth fevered apology before flying off to leave you alone. Not long after the dinner ended and you were off to the movie theater Tony bought out for you after being the reason Loki had been late in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this at a later date If i get the urge to. Plz let me know if you enjoyed it all the same and would want more. Might help shake my stubborn brain loose for a few ideas. :D


End file.
